


Together We Go

by AlexandriaVolturi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Boys Kissing, Feels, M/M, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaVolturi/pseuds/AlexandriaVolturi
Summary: They were always together and together they would return to the Lifestream.
Relationships: 14th Member of the Convocation of Fourteen/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch
Kudos: 17





	Together We Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KivaEmber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaEmber/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Down Into Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849609) by [KivaEmber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaEmber/pseuds/KivaEmber). 



> Hello everyone! I do not own Prometheus or Aza as they are characters by KivaEmber! Credit goes to her!
> 
> (I highly recommend checking out her work, it's amazing!)

Hades was ready to die.

He had fought and schemed for a dream that seemed so far out of reach that by now he had grown weary with age and fatigue. It was clear now that perhaps he could entrust these broken beings with the roles his brethren once upheld respectively. To be stewards of the Star was no easy task and yet Hades was content in knowing that they could manage it. Of course he wouldn’t say it out loud but as he stared at Prometheus’s predecessor he couldn’t help but give the boy a fond smile.

This idiot was so much like Prom and well…..the Architect had no doubt that his other half would be proud. After all idiots had to stick together.

Eyes slipping closed the Ascian released a breathy sigh, he could feel his soul fragmenting away into tiny splinters. It didn’t hurt, in fact he felt completely numb and for the first time in his long existence he felt free. It was like a heavy weight had been lifted off of him, no longer was he sinking to the bottom of the ocean tied to an anchor forcing him downwards to a never ending oblivion. Hades felt light and airy…...it was boundless and terrifying.

He was ready to fall into the Lifestream and perhaps find………..

“Hades.”

An achingly familiar voice startled him if only slightly. It was a voice he hadn’t heard in eons and his broken soul screamed in longing.

The sight that awaited him when he opened his eyes was positively divine. Bright eyes stared into his own as the one he longed for offered him a cheerful smile like it hadn’t been decades since they last met. Prometheus was standing before him in all his beautiful glory, his dark hair was a tousled mess and as the light of dawn washed over him Hades noted that it contrasted well with his tanned skin. He also noted that he hadn’t slipped into the Lifestream and that the boy Aza and his companions were staring comically with wide eyes.

Prometheus was really standing before him dressed ridiculously in his standard communal robes that had major alterations to them. A vibrant feather-like design was etched into the cotton of the robes in a multitude of colors and as always Prom was mask less. As is his won’t Hades thought fondly as he stared into those bright beautiful eyes he loved so much. Hades could see a mesh of iridescent blues and greens with hints of brown and gold swirling inside of Prom. It was a color he was most intimate with, no one had a soul color quite like Prometheus. 

“Prometheus.” he whispered quietly as he took a staggering step forward. His step was followed by another and another until he collapsed against his other half. The laugh Prometheus gave vibrated against him making a wave of emotion flicker through Hades. It was raw as his eyes burned with unshed tears. Prom was warm and solid against him and his heart soared at the feeling, his broken soul latched onto Prometheus’s as tightly as he could. 

Prometheus’s soul held his gently and securely as they intertwined together. 

Lifting up shaky arms Hades wrapped them around Prometheus’s middle as his forehead came to rest against his shoulder. He was lost in the others scent.

“Not gonna say hi? How very rude of you.” Prometheus teased as Hades felt him playing with the locks of his hair.

“Don’t ruin the moment with your comments.” Hades fired back causing Prometheus to laugh again.

Prometheus’s fingers stopped dancing through brown locks to reach down and lift up Hades's head from his shoulder. Hades stared at him with shining tear filled eyes that had Prometheus smiling softly at his intended. Cupping his face into his hands his thumbs stroked his cheeks gently before leaning in to place a delicate kiss upon Hades's lips.

It was a sweet chaste kiss that only lasted for several seconds before Prometheus pulled away. Tears were streaming steadily down Hades’s face now and Prom cooed softly to the other as the pads of his thumbs wiped them away gently. Hades never cried openly, let alone in front of other people but well this was to be expected after all….this reunion was emotional and tearfilled. Prometheus felt a few tears of his own slip down his face.

“We go together.” Prometheus promised as he pressed another kiss upon Hades. Untangling Hades’s arms from around him Prom kept him tucked close to his side as he turned to address their audience who were still staring at them with wide eyes. 

“Thank you for doing what I couldn’t.” Prometheus said sincerely as he regarded Aza with a soft proud smile. 

His predecessor blinked at him several times in confusion. “You’re welcome?”

Chuckling softly Prometheus didn’t doubt that Aza would know the full extent of what he did in time. Turning to his companion he smiled at Hades as the man offered him a half lidded expression, his other half was weary and tired and who was he to deny him his rest.

“Come on there’s a long nap calling your name, I’ll even help carry you considering you have a gigantic hole in you.”

“How very kind of you.”

Prometheus didn’t miss the sarcasm, not by a long shot and as the two of them turned away their hands brushed together before intertwining. They had faced many things together and together they would go into the Lifestream to rest. As the two of them dissolved away to fall into the aetherial current they remained tightly woven together as they drifted upon the stream. Sleep tugged at Prometheus as his eyes fluttered shut, together they would always be just as they were before. 

Eventually they would enter into Elysium but for now they were content with their circumstances. A long sleep was long overdue, their long search had ended and now it was time to rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> It took me way to long to figure out how to add links on here. Anywho I hope you all enjoyed, this little idea popped into my head the other night and I knew I just had to write it. Hopefully I did the characters justice! I honestly wasn't sure how to write for Aza so I rolled with what I thought of. 
> 
> Kinda figured he would be confused at first with what he and the other Scions had just witnessed and after much reflection and discussion later on it would all come together and click.
> 
> How Prom was able to come forth well I kinda compare it to how Ventus was in Sora's heart in Kingdom Hearts so the same can be said for Prometheus and Aza.


End file.
